<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tears from the clouds by tappyoca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159502">tears from the clouds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappyoca/pseuds/tappyoca'>tappyoca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tappy's mcyt fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and just generally bad grammar and punctuation, ig cw warning for vaping?, no capital letters rip, not even a 2am thoughts thing, pure fucking crack, this was written at 11pm, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappyoca/pseuds/tappyoca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you hate the fact that you went to this party, you only came here because you friend begged you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None, just sapnap n his homies really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tappy's mcyt fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tears from the clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this came from my friend n i joking about sapnap being the type of person to juul at a party, she's also SO big brain for the dramatic title</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you hate the fact that you went to this party, you only came because your friend begged you so she could talk to this guy named "nick," he sounds like a prick anyways. you decide to go downstairs, hopefully escaping most of the chaos, but as you descent the flight the air seems a bit more..... thick, and of course, it smells HORRENDOUSLY of some tutti frutti vape juice. "for fucks sake" you mumble to yourself. you go to turn around but you stop as you hear sobbing and words of comfort "she just fuckin-" "shhh just take another hit you'll feel better." you walk into the room you know it's coming from, not only from the direction of the voices but the smell gets stronger and the air gets thicker. as you open the door clouds waft out like a fucking smoke dispenser, you can hardly see through the thick cloud of overwhelming fruity vape, but what you can see the silhouette of that nick motherfucker, surrounded by his stupid friends, with his stupid juul lighting up every few seconds as he hits it, and you can hear it crackle, well hardly in between his sobs. you go to turn around, not wanting to witness this any longer, but you hear a line of pure gold from one of his friends, "but wait, who's gonna get the minecraft dog?" a smack rings out as another one of the guys slaps the one who said it, but it only causes nick sobs harder, and once more taking a hit of the vape between them. you quickly close the door, deciding you've seen enough, you shuffle awkwardly into the bathroom, slightly dizzy from the second-hand vaping. "what the FUCK did i just witness" you whisper to yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter @lsmemes77 for purely retweets n the occasional shitpost<br/>also @acceptableclutter on instagram for terrible camera roll dumps</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>